Magnificent Squad Quarters
''Magnificent Squad Quarters ''is the Super Troopers headquarters owned by BLASTER NICESHOT. Simply referred to as the squad HQ, it is located on Ryloth. Description ' 'Magnificent Squad Quarters serves as the offical headquarters of Super Troopers. Meetings, removal findings, training, role plays, and squad events can often be held there. Features '' Magnificent Squad Quarters'' is divided into five main areas: the courtyard, first floor, second floor, third floor, and meeting room. Each area has a specific purpose(s) to accommodate use as the squad HQ. Courtyard ' '''The courtyard contains space for ships and other vehicles to land, along with space for heavily armored vehicles such as tanks. In the center of the courtyard is a statue of the Super Troopers symbol, brightly lit up with lights. Two tall staircase-like towers shine light into the center of the courtyard with a flame on the highest point on each one. First Floor Lobby After coming inside from the courtyard, one would now be in the first floor lobby. There are multiple couches and a fountain at the center of the room. It also connects to the elevators and stairs. Kitchen & Eating Area The first door to the left in the hallway leads into the eating area. Long white tables are set up for everyone to sit down and have a meal. A door goes into the kitchen, which pancakes, waffles, and eggs are being prepared for breakfest. Medical Room The first door to the right in the hallway is that of the medical room. It has a Emergency/Surgery Room for patients who are in critical condition, and beds for those not so much. Black Room This room is the second door to the right. It is covered in all black, has no furniture, and is mainly used for removal findings. Second Floor Training Room The first door to the left is the training room. It has a taller ceiling than most of the rooms in the HQ, and includes jumping pillars, target practice, climbing bars, and walls to jump over. War Room The war room, first door to the right, is the center of tactics and battle plans. It has a holotable to view battlefields and contact those out on the front, several tracking screens, and computers. Bedroom (1) The door to the bedroom is the second door on the right, and contain Alderaan beds and bedside tables. Each table has one Alderaan lamp. Third Floor Lounge The lounge is the first door to the right on the third floor. It has four couches, a large screen for watching movies, two chess tables, and two game tables. Bedroom (2) ''See Bedroom (1). Meeting Room The meeting room is located high in the air, accessable from elevators on the second floor. It includes plenty of chairs and a circular table to accommodate big meetings. Due to its high location, the meeting room has panoramic views from the window located on the right wall if one is standing at the door. History ''' '''Magnificent Squad Quarters was the location of the Super Trooper's St. Patrick's Day Scavenger Event and breifly hosted the Super Troopers after preventing a war caused by squad members who broke the no-war rule. It held the last few removal findings and meetings, most notably the meeting after a fairly large removal of twenty people, near the end of Clone Wars Adventures. Unfortunately, the enormous base was finished not too soon of the end of Clone Wars Adventures, limiting its use as the Super Troopers headquarters. Category:Finished Houses Category:House Pages